Malade imaginaire
by Klaine.KabbyandMe
Summary: OS sur Marcus. Le camp est submergé par une épidémie de rougeole et Marcus va être confronté à une crise de boutons suspecte qui ne va pas le rassurer. Abby va bien entendu le soutenir dans cette... Epreuve ? Tout va pour le mieux, petit coup de panique pour notre grand Marcus. Un peu Fluffy parce que ça fait du bien dans ces moments.


**Bonjour tout le monde (Bien que je ne puisse savoir s'il y a du monde en fait)Depuis quelques semaines, je m'attriste à voir que les fanfictions Kabby en Français ne décollent pas... Sniff, et j'ai terminé de lire presque toutes les Fanfictions sur FF et sur AO3 en anglais. J'ai donc décidé de contribuer, comme je le peux, à la cause ! (Ahhh Kabby.) C'est mon premier OS sur Kabby et ...bah ce n'est pas à prendre au sérieux, je m'essayerais à une réelle histoire plus tard, j'ai lu tellement de fanfictions dessus que j'ai l'impression que tout a déjà été fait :P**

 **Voici donc un OS sans prétention, à ne pas prendre au sérieux, avec un Marcus un peu OOC (Un peu ? Ahahahah. Bon Abby n'est pas mal non plus je crois.) et un sujet, poof sorti de ma haine contre les moustiques. Mais lisez tout de même (je ferais une piètre commerciale... Vraiment) :D**

* * *

Marcus Kane ne s'était jamais considéré comme une personne douillette ou même peureuse. Il n'avait pas peur des bestioles qui trainaient sur terre, il ne bronchait quasiment pas quand il était profondément blessé et il ne tombait pas souvent malade. Malgré cette dureté à toute épreuve, il ne se sentait pas vraiment en confiance face à cette nouvelle épidémie de rougeole qui sévissait sur le camp. Abby lui avait pourtant répété qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, que c'était une maladie disgracieuse mais qu'elle se traitait bien. Il n'empêchait que non, vraiment, il n'arrivait pas à rationaliser sa peur de l'attraper. Être soigné et chouchouté par Abby quand il s'est blessé, d'accord, mais se retrouver avec une multitude de boutons sur son corps, très peu pour lui.

Le printemps était bien entamé, et les beaux jours étaient de plus en plus fréquents. L'entrainement de saison avait eu lieu plus longtemps que prévu, il avait duré 5 jours au lieu de 3. Après le déchargement des différentes voitures, Marcus se dirigea vers sa tente, bien décidé à se laver. Il savait qu'Abby ne serait pas là, l'épidémie avait frappé Jackson, et elle lâchait l'infirmerie encore plus tard qu'à son habitude, si plus tard était possible. Arrivé à la douche, il enleva avec hâte ses vêtements, souillés par les jours passés à l'extérieur du camp. Alors qu'il faisait couler l'eau pour espérer avoir un peu d'eau chaude, il s'aperçut qu'une multitude de boutons avait pris place sur ses jambes. Il ne s'en offusqua pas, une irritation sans doute. Après une douche revigorante, il entreprit de s'habiller. Ces boutons, étaient tout de même vraiment étranges. Ils ne semblaient pas boursouflés ou encore pustuleux mais ils étaient bien présents et ça commençait à le gratter légèrement.

 _-POV Marcus-_

Après une longue réflexion sur ces spécimens, je suis finalement rentré dans ma tente pour enfin me reposer. Il faut que je profite de ce moment de répit car en fin d'après-midi, un conseil est organisé pour parler de notre expédition. Cela fait maintenant quelques minutes que je suis allongé sur le lit de camp qui me sert de couchage. Je me rend compte que je ne suis même pas passé à l'infirmerie pour voir Abby, et cela fait tout de même 5 jours que je suis parti. Je devrais sans doute y aller, bien qu'avec tout le travail qu'elle doit avoir, elle ne soit pas trop concernée par mon retour. Il faut que j'arrête de ruminer dans mon coin, cela ne donne jamais rien de bon et je perds mon temps. Mais. Ces boutons sont tout de même alarmants.

Je me relève donc pour les examiner à nouveau. Ils ne sont vraiment pas beaux et ils sont rouges maintenant. Un coup de panique me prend. Et si j'avais attrapé la rougeole et que je me retrouvais cloué au lit ? Non ce n'est pas possible... En même temps cela expliquerait ma fatigue et mon oubli du passage à l'infirmerie. Non je ne veux pas y croire, je me suis pourtant protégé, je sais bien que c'est contagieux seulement pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas eu et que l'avoir deux fois n'arrive que rarement. Si l'épidémie est bien présente au camp, c'est en parti du au fait que l'Arche ne présentait pas de virus et que tout était médicalisé. Les gens ont donc quasiment tous grandi sans avoir de maladies bénignes. Je me sens tout bizarre, des sueurs froides commencent à me monter. Je crois que je fais une crise de panique, j'ai du mal à respirer. Est-ce à ça que ressemble la maladie ? Il faut que j'aille à l'infirmerie, tout de suite.

Fin du POV Marcus

Il sortit en trombe sa tente et avança à pas rapides jusqu'à la tente de l'infirmerie. Sinclair le regarda passer bizarrement. Avait-il des boutons qui commencent à pousser sur son visage ? Il arriva finalement à la porte de la tente. Les patients étaient allongés sur leur lit, le visage parsemé de petits boutons, Marcus se sent de plus en plus mal. Après quelques minutes planté, hagard en plein milieu de l'infirmerie, Abby le remarque, elle lui sourit en s'avançant vers lui.

« Marcus ! J'ai bien cru que tu ne passerais pas... Comment s'est passé l'expédition ? Sourit Abby en l'embrassant chastement sur la joue.

« L'expédition s'est bien passée, mais je ne me sens pas bien... je crois que j'ai attrapé cette fichue rougeole, aide-moi Abby. » Marcus lui prend la main et ne le lâche plus, Abby perd son sourire et lui montre un lit libre pour qu'elle puisse l'examiner.

« Vraiment ? Quels sont tes symptômes ? Tu tousses ? Tu as envie de vomir ? Demande Abby sur un ton très sérieux.

« Oh non, j'ai des sueurs froides, j'ai du mal à respirer et j'ai des boutons, rouges sur les jambes ! Je crois que je couve quelque chose de très grave ! Répondit Marcus, presque désespéré. Abby resta quelques temps à l'observer, songeuse.

« D'accord, on va examiner tout ça. A partir de quel moment as-tu commencé à avoir des sueurs froides ? Alliant les gestes à la parole, Abby posa délicatement ses mains sur les épaules de Marcus pour qu'il se couche. Elle alla chercher un thermomètre auriculaire et prit sa température. Tout était normal. Il n'avait pas de fièvre. Elle prit son bras, croisa son regard terrifié, ne la voyant pas parler.

« Tu n'as pas de fièvre, ce qui est une très bonne chose, la fièvre est l'un des premiers symptômes de la rougeole. Je prends ton bras pour voir si ta tension est bonne, tout va bien d'accord ? Elle lui parla doucement, elle avait d'ailleurs un peu l'impression de parler à Clarke enfant lorsqu'elle était malade. Elle sourit de manière presque imperceptible. Marcus se détendit, Abby lui caressant la paume de la main pendant qu'elle mesurait sa tension.

« Ta tension est un peu élevé. Il faut que tu te détendes, je ne te fais aucun mal et tout va pour le mieux d'accord ? Abby dit cela en passant sa main sur le front de Marcus qui souffla un peu en hochant la tête.

« Super, comme ça, respire profondément et pense à autre chose » Cette fois, Marcus commença à sourire en la regardant.

« Bon. » Abby tira un drap pour l'intimité de son, au combien précieux, patient. Enlève ton pantalon Sourit-elle, il n'avait visiblement rien, mais il fallait tout de même regarder ses boutons, sans doute l'origine de tout ça.

« Qu..Quoi ? Ici ? » Marcus ouvrit grand les yeux, il ne comprenait rien.

« Oui ici Marcus. Tu m'as dit avoir des boutons sur les jambes et je ne vois pas à travers ton pantalon » Abby sembla réprimer un rire en se mordant la lèvre, Marcus faisait peine à voir, il était complètement perdu.

« Bon, dans ce cas » Marcus, hésitant, se rassit et commença à enlever son pantalon. Il n'était pas gêné, mais enlever son pantalon pour cette situation particulière n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il préférait.

« On fait quoi maintenant? » Demanda innocemment Marcus, en caleçon face à Abby.

« Rien de bien méchant, tu vas voir. Tu te rassis sur le lit et je vais pouvoir examiner les boutons, ok ? Répondit Abby.

« D'accord » Marcus suivit les instructions à la lettre et Abby pu venir face à lui pour l'examiner. Cette scène devait être vraiment cocasse de l'extérieur. Marcus en caleçon tandis qu'Abby était à genoux pour voir ses boutons de plus près, Marcus se détendit à cette pensée. Abby eut fini et se releva, elle affichait un regard neutre et enleva ses gants.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? J'ai quelque chose de grave c'est ça? » Demanda Marcus qui recommençait à paniquer.

« Si tu n'as certainement pas la rougeole, tu as quand même quelque chose, tu as été piqué par des culex pipiens » Abby se stoppa après la nomination de la bête pour voir la réaction de Marcus.

« Des Culex pipiens ? C'est des bêtes venimeuses, oh Abby !" Marcus commençait à s'agiter.

« Marcus, Marcus, tout va bien, tu as été piqué par des moustiques !" Sourit doucement Abby.

« Oh des moustiques... » Marcus se calma tout de suite, ce sent un peu bête.

« Oui des moustiques de rien du tout » Cette fois, Abby ne pu s'empêcher de sourire largement, Marcus semblait si fort à sa carrure et il s'était fait une frayeur à cause de moustiques.

« Je n'ai rien, mais j'aurai pu avoir quelque chose de grave et tu te moques ? Marcus croisa les bras, il était désormais vexé.

« Oh Marcus, non je ne me moque pas. Je ne m'attendais pas non plus à ça, mais tu es juste adorable quand tu paniques parce que tu as peur d'être malade... » Abby souriait tendrement en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Marcus.

« Je n'ai pas peur d'être malade, je n'aime pas ça, je n'ai pas envie de l'être. » soupira Marcus, se détendant un peu avec la caresse.

« Oh donc tu n'aimes pas non plus quand je m'occupe de toi ? » Rit Abby, en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

« Ce n'est pas pareil, je préfère être blessé que malade. Je me sens bête maintenant d'avoir utilisé ton temps parce que j'ai eu un coup de stress... » Marcus posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Abby.

« Oh mais tout le plaisir était pour moi de m'occuper de mon homme blessé à son retour, tu es un patient attendrissant, ce n'est pas vraiment du temps perdu, je suis heureuse d'avoir pu passer du temps avec toi. » Abby recommença à caresser ses cheveux, propres et soyeux.

« Bon je peux alors rester ici et tu ne relèveras pas les rideaux, tu n'as qu'à dire que je suis le pire cas de rougeole que tu n'as jamais vu et que toi seule prend le risque de t'en occuper » Marcus semblait très fier de son idée.

« Oh c'est trop facile. Jackson sera choqué de découvrir que je retiens le grand Marcus Kane car j'ai envie de le garder pour moi car il est parti pendant 5 jours » Reprit Abby en riant, elle voulait pourtant rester avec lui, alors qu'il fallait qu'elle continue sa ronde, Jackson allait effectivement venir la chercher.

« Bon et bien si le Docteur Griffin est trop demandée, je vais devoir attendre ce soir pour qu 'elle s'occupe de moi » Déclara Marcus, faussement pensif.

« Oh oui je vais m'occuper de toi, c'est peut être préférable que tu n'aies rien de grave finalement » Sourit Abby de manière suggestive. Marcus lui vola un baiser, heureux de cet « arrangement ». Il descendit du lit et remit son pantalon.

Après quelques minutes de mots doux et quelques papouilles, Marcus sortit de son endroit cloisonné. Abby rouvrit le rideau et lui fit un grand sourire juste avant qu'il sorte de la tente. Marcus était finalement heureux, Il avait quelque chose de prévu ce soir et il n'avait finalement rien du tout, aucune maladie en vue, ni autre bidule qui laisse les gens cloués au lit.

* * *

 **Oui, oui je sais, c'est à la limite de la parodie. Mais l'idée m'est venue à la suite d'une expédition contre les moustiques, 8 écrasés dans l'espace de 15 minutes. Je me suis donc (oui ce n'est pourtant pas logique) si la population de l'Arche avait été confronté à des bestioles et que si non, ils ne devaient pas savoir ce que cela faisait d'avoir des boutons de moustiques ET donc potentiellement partir dans des extrapolations due à leur méconnaissance (Nous parlons bien sûr des moustiques communs et non des moustiques tigres qui peuvent quant à eux, être réellement dangereux !) ... Je vais tâcher de m'arrêter avant de commencer une dissertation sur ce sujet...Breff. J'espère que cela vous a tout de même plu, de gros bisous et à bientôt si l'envie vous prend ! :D**


End file.
